


Nothing under the sun

by SheenaRogers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pre-Winter War (Bleach), Psychological Drama, Sad, Sad Ending, Time Skips, Tragedy, Tributes, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: Ishida odiaba el negro. Su color siempre había sido el blanco. El negro era para los shinigamis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Una interpretación libre de lo que podría haber ocurrido si Ichigo hubiera muerto tras la pelea contra Aizen, de cómo los demás personajes principales sobrellevan su pérdida años después. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Ishida miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. Los números digitales marcaban las siete y media; aún quedaba tiempo. Nunca había sido de los que llegaban tarde a los sitios y menos a las citas importantes. Frente al espejo, se ajustó la corbata negra, a juego con su traje. Frunció el ceño, descontento. Odiaba el negro. Su color siempre había sido el blanco, incluso cuando cambió su ropa de quincy por la bata de médico. El negro era para los shinigamis. Justo cuando terminaba de cerrar el nudo, desde la otra habitación le llegó la voz de Inoue.

\- Ishida-kun.

\- ¿Estás lista? – un nuevo vistazo al reloj le informó de que habían pasado dos minutos.

Al no recibir respuesta, cruzó la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones, preocupado. Se encontró a Inoue allí, con un sencillo vestido azul oscuro y el pelo recogido en una coleta, como lo llevaba habitualmente desde hacía años, ya sin rastro de las horquillas que en el pasado adornaban siempre su peinado. Le daba la espalda y enseguida pudo ver el motivo. Se acercó a ella para subirle la cremallera del vestido; en cuanto lo hizo se dio la vuelta y tuvo que enfrentar el vacío dormido en el fondo de sus ojos grises. Por mucho tiempo que pasara, no lograba acostumbrarse. Antes estaban tan llenos de luz… antes.

_Cuando Kurosaki todavía vivía._

\- Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Ishida salió del cuarto de Inoue, dirigiéndose al recibidor para recoger su cartera y las llaves del coche. Abrió la puerta de casa, esperando a que ella saliera. Antes de cerrar, consultó el reloj de nuevo. Las ocho menos cuarto.

* * *

 

La puerta senkaimon se cerró tras ellos y desapareció en el cielo nocturno sin dejar rastro. Los dos shinigamis se tomaron un momento para acostumbrarse a la sensación de pasar de un mundo a otro y luego se valieron de su shunpo más veloz, pues debido al desajuste temporal iban un poco retrasados. Pero primer tenían que hacer una parada obligatoria en la tienda de Urahara.

\- Vamos tarde – refunfuñó Rukia.

\- A mí no me mires, no es culpa mía – replicó Renji – Podríamos ir directamente. Total, ellos pueden vernos. No necesitamos gigais.

\- Ya, pero puede que haya más gente. Sería raro que los vieran hablando solos.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre – aunque era básicamente lo que hacían siempre, Renji no tenía ganas de discutir, ni siquiera en broma. Ninguno de los dos, en realidad. Esa noche no.

Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara lo más rápido posible y se hicieron con sendos cuerpos falsos para moverse con libertad en el mundo humano. El excéntrico gerente, que estaba avisado de su llegada, les tenía preparadas también las ropas formales que le habían pedido.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios…?! – un agobiado Renji se peleaba con el nudo de la corbata, presionado por las miradas apremiantes de Rukia. Si hubieran estado en otra situación se habría parado a admirar su atuendo de falda ajustada hasta las rodillas, camisa y chaqueta ceñida. Seguro que, al contrario que ella, él tenía una pinta ridícula con ese traje. Pero no había tiempo ni opciones para discutir. Al final la salvación acudió en forma de Yoruichi, que se paseaba por allí en su forma de gato y se transformó en humana para apiadarse del pobre shinigami. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras la mujer, totalmente desnuda, le ataba la corbata apropiadamente.

En cuanto estuvieron listos se fueron, con tan solo una breve despedida de por medio, puesto que regresarían más tarde a por sus verdaderos cuerpos.

\- ¿No nos acompañáis? – preguntó Renji, extrañado, colocándose una bandana negra para impedir que su larga melena pelirroja le molestara.

Urahara y Yoruichi, esta última cubierta solo con el haori verde del científico, compartieron una mirada grave antes de que él respondiera.

\- Es algo demasiado importante. Solo estorbaríamos.

Las palabras cayeron en un pesado silencio al que los dos shinigamis le dieron la espalda, internándose en el laberinto de luces nocturnas de Karakura. Ya eran pasadas las ocho y media.

* * *

La estación de las lluvias se acercaba, anunciada por el aire húmedo y cargado que se respiraba cuando, a las nueve en punto de la noche, dos humanos y dos shinigamis se reencontraron después de diez años. Normalmente eso no sería posible sin hollows de por medio, pero sus vidas estaban plagadas de excepciones desde que Kurosaki Ichigo apareció en ellas. Le debían muchísimo, por eso, lo mínimo que podían hacer era presentarle sus respetos ahora que ya no estaba.

Ishida no sabía si había pasado más tiempo triste, acusando la pérdida, o enfadado, odiando a Kurosaki por haberlos dejado en la estacada. ¿En qué pensaba ese imbécil temerario? En el fondo sabía que no lo podía culpar, que se había dejado la piel y hasta la vida en defenderlos a ellos y a su ciudad. Al final toda su fuerza de voluntad no había sido suficiente contra el poder de Aizen. Lo fue para vencerle pero no para recuperarse después; literalmente, lo había dado todo. Ni los poderes curativos de Inoue pudieron evitar lo inevitable.

Inoue. Ishida no tenía palabras para describir cómo le había afectado su muerte. Diez años llevaba cuidando de ella y ya había perdido la esperanza de que se recuperase algún día. Era un fantasma, una cáscara vacía, una sombra de la joven vivaz que había conocido y de la que se había enamorado. Ya ni esos sentimientos le quedaban, se habían transformado en una lástima permanente al ver lo rota que estaba por dentro. Y él no podía arreglarla. Nadie podía. Solo podía ocuparse de ella, quedarse a su lado. Se la había llevado a vivir con él porque no quería que estuviera sola y no había puesto pegas. Se fueron lejos de Karakura en un intento de olvidar pero la distancia no fue bastante para llenar el vacío que Kurosaki había dejado. Desde ese día, Ishida colgó el arco y los poderes de quincy, no quería verse envuelto en nada que le recordara a eso nunca más. Le dejó ese trabajo a los shinigamis y se convirtió en médico, para regocijo de su padre. Gracias a su privilegiada inteligencia consiguió un buen puesto como doctor y con eso se mantenían Inoue y él. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que tenían una vida normal de joven pareja, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

Rukia intentaba como podía deshacerse del molesto nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al ver la tumba de Ichigo. Aun sabiendo de sobra que en ese mundo estaba muerto, verlo resultaba duro e impactante. Al lado del nombre de la familia Kurosaki aparecía el de su madre, Masaki, seguido del suyo. Había un jarro con dos flores frescas y el incienso estaba recién consumido; seguramente su familia habría estado allí no hacía mucho. Contaban con ello y por eso habían decidido reunirse por la noche, para dejarles intimidad. El mismo motivo por el que Urahara y Yoruichi no los habían acompañado. Con o sin ellos, no resultaba fácil estar allí.

Ella fue la primera en sentirlo: el reiatsu de Ichigo se había apagado. No era débil, no estaba latente. Había desaparecido y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Con él tenía una conexión especial, no en vano durante un tiempo habían compartido sus poderes. Se había ido y tuvo que afrontar esa verdad delante de su cadáver. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, como volver a la noche en que Kaien murió. Ni siquiera lo que había sentido entonces se comparaba al dolor por la pérdida de Ichigo, porque si fue capaz de superar lo de Kaien cuando lo veía impensable fue por él, porque al conocerlo le dio un nuevo sentido a su existencia. Pero todo eso se esfumó, su mundo volvió a derrumbarse porque todos a quienes quería acababan marchándose y ella se quedaba allí, sola, viva gracias a su sacrificio. Era demasiado injusto.  Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Renji, agarrándole de la mano con fuerza. Ya solo le quedaba él. Al menos habían sido honestos con sus sentimientos porque ya habían sufrido bastante y pasado suficiente tiempo callándose. ¿Y si él se iba también? Podía ocurrir cualquier día, en cualquier misión. Había pasado diez años temiendo que llegara ese momento y no parecía que ese miedo fuera a desvanecerse pronto.

Por supuesto, lo había buscado. Si estaba muerto en el mundo real eso significaba que estaría ahora en la Sociedad de Almas, en algún lugar. Se fijó el propósito de encontrarlo, volvería a verlo y podrían estar juntos en su propio mundo. No era fácil pero tampoco imposible. Con el poder espiritual que había tenido en vida debería haberle quedado una buena cantidad en su paso al otro lado, seguro que destacaba en el Rukongai. Lo que le extrañaba era que no hubiera aparecido ya en la academia shinigami por su propia cuenta, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que tenía potencial para ello. Pero fue en vano. No encontró ni una pista y al final se vio forzada a abandonar. Renji tenía razón: aunque diera con él, no conservaría ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior, no los reconocería ni sabría todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Y eso era aún más doloroso que no tenerle. Aunque estuvieran en el mismo mundo ahora, sus caminos se habían separado para siempre.

* * *

Renji notó el agarre de Rukia y lo correspondió, preso de una enorme frustración. Diez años y todavía no se acababa de creer que ese idiota ya no estuviera, todavía esperaba verle aparecer cualquier día en el Seireitei montando un follón de los de su estilo. Había llegado a conocerlo bien y sabía que era tan cabezota como él o más pero aún no le perdonaba el haberse empeñado en hacerse cargo de todo solo. Al final había sido demasiado para él; si hubieran luchado juntos, seguro que el resultado habría sido muy diferente. Al igual que no le perdonaba hacer sufrir tanto a Rukia. Le había costado sudor, lágrimas y sobre todo mucha sangre comprender que, si él era el hombre de su vida, Ichigo era el _otro_ hombre de su vida. Su vínculo era muy importante y no era algo con lo que pudiera competir porque se trataba de algo completamente distinto. Algo que ella necesitaba en su vida y que él, aun con todos sus esfuerzos, no lograba compensar.

Desde entonces, se había entregado a la espada. Durante un tiempo volvió a ser como el Renji que pertenecía a la undécima división, que vivía solo para la lucha porque había perdido lo que más le importaba y debía ser mejor para recuperarlo con sus manos. Volvía a tenerla a ella pero, precisamente por eso, se obligaba a esforzarse al máximo. Ambos eran ahora capitanes y, si bien la mayor parte del tiempo su vida era más tranquila, las misiones siempre eran muy arriesgadas, tal como correspondía a su cargo. No podía permitirse el lujo de que le sucediera lo mismo que a Ichigo; no podía hacerle eso a Rukia. Si la había recuperado fue porque él apareció, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ocuparse de que jamás volviera a quedarse sola. Y aunque fuese lo que quería, y estaría más que dispuesto, no podía dar la vida para ello, como hizo él. Por eso tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Ella ya había perdido a uno de los hombres de su vida. No le estaba permitido morir, todavía no.

* * *

Inoue se preguntó, no por primera ni última vez desde aquel fatídico día, si se habría convertido en un hollow. Le parecía perfectamente posible porque, desde la muerte de Kurosaki, en el lugar donde solía estar su corazón solo quedaba un agujero. Sabía que seguía siendo humana por el simple hecho de que tenía que morir para ser un hollow, pero tampoco se sentía completamente viva. Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el sol. Como si se hiciera de noche de repente. Le pareció encontrarse de vuelta en su celda de Las Noches, bajo ese cielo falso y opaco, aterrador. No era para menos. Kurosaki iluminaba todo su mundo. Después de todas las batallas que había librado por su causa, al final todo terminaba así. Una vez más le había fallado, fue tarde para curar sus heridas. Su poder era tan débil que no bastaba para salvar de la muerte al hombre que amaba. La decepción consigo misma fue tan grande que no volvió a utilizarlo. Ese día se quitó las horquillas y las guardó como recuerdo de su hermano y de lo que una vez había vivido junto a Kurosaki.

A sus compañeros les había pasado prácticamente lo mismo. No tenía sentido seguir después de aquello. Además, una vez vencido Aizen, su papel en una guerra en la que nunca debieron implicarse llegó a su fin. Chad terminó el instituto y regresó a México para encargarse del negocio de su abuelo. Asano, Mizuiro, Chizuru y Tatsuki tampoco habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Y ella ¿qué podía hacer? Siempre había sido optimista, siempre había mirado hasta lo más adverso por el lado bueno, no era de las que se rendían fácilmente. Pero por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía superarlo. No lograba asumir que Kurosaki ya no estaba, que nunca volvería a ver su ceño fruncido ni su sonrisa, ni a escuchar sus amables palabras, ni a sentir sus fuertes brazos protegiéndola. Era desolador. Por eso, todo lo que consiguió fue aferrarse a Ishida como si fuera lo único que le quedaba en la vida. No tenía palabras para expresar el agradecimiento por lo bien que se había portado con ella. Y aun así sentía que había condenado su vida a la misma pena que caracterizaba la suya. Se lo había dado todo sin pedirle nada a cambio, durante diez largos años, en los que ella no había hecho otra cosa que seguir echando de menos a Kurosaki. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello pero por otra parte, sin él no sería capaz de seguir adelante. A veces pensaba que sería fácil enamorarse de Ishida para olvidar a Kurosaki y hacer como que todo aquello nunca había ocurrido. Pero sabía que él nunca lo permitiría. Y ella, que solo quería volver a sonreír como antes, no podía. Lo hacía para él pero los dos sabían que esa sonrisa no era verdadera.

Inoue le dio la espalda a la tumba, no soportaba ver _Kurosaki Ichigo_ allí escrito, como un permanente recordatorio de su pérdida. Se refugió en los brazos de Ishida, que la acogió dejando que ahogara los sollozos en su pecho. Estaba segura de que el agujero de su pecho, lejos de cerrarse, solo se hacía más grande cada día.

* * *

En la tienda de Urahara, Yoruichi salió del cuarto que solía ocupar y que era prácticamente suyo, ya vestida con una sencilla yukata. Le tiró sin miramientos su haori encima al científico, ocupado en servir sendos cuencos de sake. La mujer se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de ellos mientras él se echaba la prenda sobre los hombros antes de hacer lo propio.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? – preguntó con voz queda, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- Tú ya lo sabes – respondió el científico, tranquilo, apurando su bebida de un solo trago – Cuando se va alguien tan querido el vacío que deja su ausencia es insustituible. Él era… -carraspeó, sirviéndose otro cuenco.

\- Kisuke – murmuró la mujer, entristecida. No habían hablado mucho del tema en esos diez años porque los dos habían vivido lo suficiente para experimentar todo tipo de pérdidas. Y, aun así, ese muchacho se había hecho un hueco especial entre ellos. De alguna manera los dos habían sido sus maestros, aunque brevemente. Y ahora sentía que nunca lo habían llorado como se merecía.

\- …un completo estúpido – completó la frase el hombre, negando despacio con la cabeza a la vez que una sonrisa triste aparecía en sus labios. Tal vez si se hubiera estado quieto, si no hubiera jugado con lo que no podía controlar, si no hubiera creado el hougyoku ni lo hubiera escondido en el cuerpo de Rukia, Aizen no lo hubiera ambicionado y nada de lo que vino después hubiera sucedido. Pero no tenía modo de saberlo. Como científico sabía que no había forma de calcular esa probabilidad.

\- Los jóvenes tienden a serlo. Y los humanos jóvenes aún más – en ese momento le pesaban los años, aunque su aspecto sugiriese lo contrario y no fuera especialmente mayor, en términos de shinigamis, claro – Pero sin él, seguramente estaríamos perdidos ahora mismo.

\- Hay tantas variables posibles – reflexionó él en voz alta – Pero supongo que estás en lo cierto. Le debemos mucho a Kurosaki Ichigo. La Sociedad de Almas siempre estará en deuda con él, o eso espero – ambos compartían la misma opinión controvertida sobre el mundo espiritual, por lo que ella se mostró de acuerdo.

\- No podrán pagarla. No con él, al menos, sino con los que se han quedado. Me preocupan – admitió, acercando su cuenco para que Urahara lo rellenase – Especialmente Inoue.

\- No es algo en lo que podamos intervenir – le recordó él, haciendo lo que le había pedido – Ahora solo se tienen los unos a los otros, esperemos que con eso baste.

\- Han pasado diez años y no están mejor que entonces, Kisuke – rebatió ella.

\- Pues tendrán que pasar otros diez, o veinte, no lo sé. Las vidas de los humanos son cortas en comparación a las nuestras. Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun estarán bien, eventualmente. En cuanto a los otros… - comprendía la inquietud de Yoruichi al respecto pero, de nuevo, tenían las manos atadas. No había solución mágica o fórmula científica que hiciera desaparecer la tristeza de un corazón herido.

\- Solo podemos esperar ¿verdad? – terminó la frase por él; sabía demasiado bien como pensaba.

\- Exactamente – esta vez, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro era un poco más genuina, aunque no exenta de pesar. Tomó la botella de sake para vaciar lo que quedaba de su contenido en ambos cuencos y, al terminar, tomó el suyo, alzándolo antes de beber – Por Kurosaki-kun.

Yoruichi coreó sus palabras antes de tomarse el suyo de un solo trago.

\- Por Ichigo. 


End file.
